


Better with Grey

by LeviSqueaks



Series: Levi's Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: For the prompt fill "You should wear this more often" requested by anonymous on Tumblr. John is rather distracting.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Series: Levi's Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136996
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Better with Grey

Better With Grey  
By LeviSqueaks

Jamie had been to what felt like a thousand dinners in fancy dress. He had dined with princes, kings, and lords. He had been counted as a member of court and had suffered through endless dull evenings where the wine couldn’t touch the boredom of rich, petty people out of touch with the suffering of ordinary citizens. 

But recently, as a guest of Lord Grey, he found himself rather enjoying these state dinners. Of course they were still filled with obnoxious buffoons who wouldn’t know honest, hard work if it bit them in their oversized arses. It was John who made it bearable. 

Jamie sipped his wine as he watched John speak to some pompous duke with an overly powdered wig and narrowed his eyes when he noticed a flash of bruising just barely noticeable over the edge of his stock when John shifted. 

It was a new stock that wee Byrd had brought out for John. “Fashionable, Mi’lord,” he had promised. It sat slightly lower on his throat and with that spare inch, Jamie’s possessive bite peaked ever so carefully over the laced edge whenever John cocked his head as he often did to show he was listening. 

The mark showing boldly there spurred lust and possessive urges in Jamie that he had hardly expected to rear up so quickly. He caught John’s eyes and something of his passion must have shown by the slight widening of pretty blue eyes and the flush that rose across the apples of Grey’s cheeks. 

Jamie was caught up in a conversation then with a Lady to whom Claire was acquainted and he reluctantly tore his eyes from John to pay attention to it. 

It was torture.

Whenever there was a reprieve, even if just a scant second, Jamie’s eyes would scan and locate John, zeroing in on the gentle slope of his neck. Damn the man but he wasnae playing fair and Jamie was desperate to catch him alone. 

He soon found his chance when John had edged toward the doorway. Jamie followed quickly and slipped from the room a while after John and caught him as he entered the Library. Jamie knew that John was alone and he only spared a scant moment to scan the room for witnesses as he closed the door and pressed John firmly back against the wood. 

“Christ, Jamie!” 

“Hush,” Jamie growled in response, dragging his fingers quickly through the knot to drag the stock open as he pressed himself firmly against John, dwarfing the man’s slighter frame with his own as he took John’s lips in a possessive kiss. 

John moaned and pressed up eagerly into the kiss, hands running up Jamie’s shoulders and then down to grab Jamie’s arse, rocking himself forward against the thick thigh that had pressed up against him, “what the devil has gotten into you, Fraser?” John demanded as they broke the kiss. He was flushed red and panting, his eyes dark with lust and lips red and swollen. Jamie tugged the stock completely open and moved forward, a little lower than the bruise he’d left previously and sucked harshly into his neck. “Ye know well enough ye are driving me mad, John,” Jamie panted as he broke away to breathe, “every time ye move yer damn head my mark shows over the lace. Not enough, I dinna think anyone else noticed but it's driving me to madness with want for ye."

John moaned and rocked forward again against Jamie's thigh, helpless to stop from chasing his pleasure. "we have to stop, poor Tom will be beside himself if we muss our clothes. Later, Jamie. You can take me apart then. I just came for a book and we should get… Christ your mouth! We should get back."

Jamie grunted and pulled away, his own eyes narrowed in displeasure and lips pinkened from where he had been sucking a dark mark into John's throat. He lifted shaky hands to carefully refasten the stock in place, smoothing out the edges until John looked flushed but decent for company. "Aye," he agreed as he looked John up and down. "Aye I suppose we should at that." He backed up to give John room to retrieve his book and he smoothed his hands down his waistcoat before turning back to John, hand braced on the doorknob. "John?" he waited until Grey's blue eyes were staring into his own. "You should wear that more often." 

He left John then, a small smile curling his lips as he rejoined the party. 

They really were better with Grey. 

FIN.


End file.
